living for you
by perosha1307
Summary: just read inside and see i promise im trying my best to make it good. please read and review :


**A/N: hey again everybody, so I was listening to this piano composition and it gave me a great idea. I always admired the silent shipping of serenity and kaiba. It just makes love a whole lot better. If anybody can make the ice break around his heart it is her. They are this typical water and oil couple.**

**Anyways, I'm trying to make one huge chapter or at least upload two today. I didn't want this to be a cliché love so I put in a twist. I was browsing on my blackberry yesterday and I just got this lightning bolt idea. Now the tough part is to actually form this into words. I'm no expert writer but hey who doesn't love a good romance right? **

** K5Rakitan: I had an email sent straight to my blackberry, and I'm extremely grateful for the constructive criticism. So I really appreciate that, so I thought I would give you mention in my story. So let's proceed with the story before I forget which I'm totally capable of doing.**

**Summary: He had opened up his heart to let her in. a woman who could change him, try to make him a better man. And she had. "The bigger the love, the greater the tragedy that follows. He had experienced the upside and downside of love, but is he willing to let go just yet? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh and as far as I see it, that's not changing anytime soon. **

**Chapter 1: **

"**People say that the greatest emotion you would ever feel is love". "I had ridiculed people, saying love was for the weak". "I never understood it but I insisted on judging it, was I know better than a scorned bitter man who had only cared about himself, his brother and his billion dollar company"? I had thought so. "Love to me was a sign of weakness, I showed people I was better off without love yet deep down inside I was pining for that very same thing, to be love". "I had met many women but none that could compare to her". I will never forget that day I met her, it was my annual fundraiser I would hold for the orphanage I was left at". "I never liked the outdoors but that year my brother and his girlfriend had insisted that we go out onto the beach." They had told me somebody had volunteered to be the entertainment at the party". **

"**White canopy tents swayed gently with the gentle breeze that resonated from the ocean to reveal a slender silhouette behind the piano that had been placed there for the entertainment". "The noise that filled the air had come to a halt when she started playing". I had never heard anything like it yet I felt like this piece of music was speaking to my soul". I felt so peaceful when I heard her. Her piece ended and she received a standing ovation and by the way she played I could tell she had received quite a bit of those in her musical career". **

"**I walked down the beach, trying to see what other people saw". "It's beautiful isn't it? a soft angelic voice came from the side of me and appeared to be no other than the girl who played the piano". After that day we saw each other more often". I would attend her piano recitals and she would accompany me to whatever function I had needed to attend.**

"**Being with her made me a different person". She showed me how to love unconditionally. "2 weeks, that's all it took, 2 weeks for me to fall for her". I had everything anybody could ever want, I could be surrounded by a sea of people yet I would feel so alone. But with her I felt so complete". "On our last date as girlfriend and boyfriend she took me to the beach, the first place we ever met". "seto if you are wondering why I took you here, it's because I think that once you look at the ocean again you can tell me that you feel differently from the last time we saw it". "she was right, I never saw what people saw when they gazed into the ocean but when I looked at it now I was taken aback. It was indeed beautiful the way the sunshine radiated of the shimmering blue ocean. It gave me this feeling of completion, a feeling I had never felt, and it was all thanks to serenity wheeler ho made me see the light beyond the storm". **

"**I know what you are thinking, a wheeler right? her brother and I had never gotten along but when it came to her, we always saw eye to eye.' When I looked at her I had done something I had never thought I was capable of ever doing, I smiled". **

"**I had proposed to her that day at beach, and she accepted my proposal". She was a sweet soul; the way she looked at me was justification of her love for me". **

"**I cherished the little moment s we spent together, she never complained about how late I worked or how sometimes I would act cold towards her because I had a bad day at work". She understood me and the life I lived". **

"**I had known love but I had also felt the wrath of pain", the woman I loved had been taken from me, murdered by somebody who was never apprehended". "life for me had ended that day; I had experienced love and loss". "our wedding was set for march and she had passed in January". **

**I could not fathom the thought of anybody wanting to hurt her." she was such a gentle person. "I did my own investigation into her murder". "her demise had returned me to my naturally cold self, I kept a stern face but yet inside I felt like I was dying," inch after inch of life began leaving me, it made me question whether I had a purpose in this world now, when at one stage she was all I had lived for".**

**a/n: I know it's a short chapter; you have no idea how hard putting this idea into words is. I know kaiba seems OOC but these are his thoughts. It was hard to write about how he was so in love with serenity then the next second she had been murdered. Anyway I thought I would add some of my idea so you would know what to expect. In the next chapter, kaiba finds a letter addressed to him, from serenity. In the next year he will receive twelve letters. Each giving him a reminder of the special bond they shared and a clue leading up to the events of her death. Yes, she knew she was going to be, but why is the bigger question at hand. **

**And there will be no quotation marks in serenities letter because well it's from her so why put them there in the first place? **

**I am busy working on my next chapter I'm trying to make it at least 2-4k in words. Please review and give me some ideas. I don't want any flames, that just hurts feelings you know. **


End file.
